Just the Wager
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: This story is more like a bet. The loser have to clearing the winner's house... for a week. KaiSaki fanfic...
1. Day 1

KaiSaki fanfic : Just the Wager

Pair : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

Genre : Teen / Romance

Rate : M

* * *

><p>"Final turn!" Kai declared as he usually does. She gasped but even though she tried to prepare herself for his attacks.<p>

"I stand and I draw. Great Dragon of Ancient Glory. Let your prescence be know! As you crash onto this battlefield! I call! Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant!"

"Oh no!" said Misaki with shocked but actually scared. Without doubt, that his stronger card so far.

Kai call the other cards Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon; a Thunderstorm Dragoon on the front row and I also call Red River Dragoon and Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld on the back row.

"Guld boosts Thunderstorm Dragoon attacks Iwanagahime!"

"I guard with Kukurihime and Cyper Tiger!"

"Red River Dragoon boosts Dragonic Descendant attacks!"

"I guard with Callaway, Paprika and I also intercept with Twilight Hunter, Artemis!" with only three card left in hand. She hope he wouldn't get any triggers or worst his limit break.

"Check the twin drive!" said Kai as he flipped over the card; the first card was Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle is the critical trigger. "I give the power to Thunderstorm Dragoon and the critical to Dragonic Descendant!"

"_This isn't good!_" Misaki whispered.

He flipped another one, the second card was Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux, another critical trigger. As he smiled, "I give the power to Thunderstorm Dragoon and the critical to Dragonic Descendant! once more!"

"I... I can't believe it!"

"Oh! I not done, just yet!" said Kai as she gasped, passionately as dark red appeared around him. "Now activate Dragonic Descendant's Limit Break!"

Kai discard three cards from his his and flipped over one of his damage zone.

"Dragonic Descendant's stand up once more and attacks Iwanagahime again with another critical!"

She in deep trouble now, she had no choice but to used all of the cards that she have left.

"I guard!" she sent three cards; Aiming for the Stars, Artemis, Battle Maiden, Tatsutahime and Battle Maiden, Kukurihime.

"Check the twin drive! First check!" said Kai as he flipped over the card once again; the first card was Eradicator, Dragon Mage is a draw trigger. "I give the power to Dragonic Descendant and I draw!"

"And the second check!" He flipped another one, Worm Toxin Eradicator is a heal trigger. "I give another power to Dragonic Descendant and I heal one damage!"

Misaki check the damage as she flipped over the card; the first card was Oracle Queen, Himiko and finally, Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna. The fight was all over.

"I... I lose!" Misaki said sadly.

"Yes, but still... you're getting a lot stronger than before." said Kai, but his last word didn't quite clearly as he speak. " That's was very impressive, Tokura..."

"Uhm... Do you said something, Kai?" Misaki wonder because she did hear a voice just now.

"It's nothing! Don't forget our wager, Tokura." he replied without looking at her as he walked passed by.

"Uhm... Yes, of course! Just don't tell anyone... especially Miwa!" Misaki worrying if Kai tells Miwa about the secret wager that they just make it. Well actually is was Kai's idea. If one of they wins, the loser have to clean the win's house for a week. Well, is better than become someone maid or worst slave.

"Do I look solitary to you?" he step out as he leave the shop. Misaki waving at him goodbye and she turn her head down with disappointed.

"_I can't believe I've to clean his house for a week..._" Misaki whining, thank goodness there no one else except her.

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

Miyaji Gakuen High School's bell rang, indicating the school is over. Misaki slowly packed her things and by the time she was finished, all of her classmates already left the class. Except her best friend, Akari Yotsue.

"Hi, Misaki! Are you free this Saturday?" said Akari with a cheeky face.

"Oh! Sorry, Akari. I was... busy with my family store. Maybe next time, okay?" Misaki smiled as her was hiding secret from her.

"Oww! Come on, Misaki! There have a big sale that day! Please! Please! Pretty please with the cherry on top!" Akari begged Misaki with a puppy face.

"Oh, geez! Alright! Alright! I'll go with you this Saturday." Misaki finally spoken.

"Oh! Thank you, Misaki!" Akari hugged Misaki. Then, she walked out of the class and she waving at her goodbye "I'll call you later, Misaki! Bye!"

After than, Misaki just walked past the school gate, when suddenly a boy who wore the Hitsue High School's uniform as him stopped her in track.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm came here to pick you up." he replied.

"Why? Are you... Never mind... You really serious about the wager, are you?" she said.

"Hmph! You think you the only one have an eidetic memory." he replied as he stared to walk. "Come on, let's go."

"_Sometime he really ticks me off..._" she whispered.

Kai continued to drag Misaki along until the street that she not familiar with. She quickened her steps to catch up with him before she could. They both continued walking in silence. She still walked behind him, well it better than she walked beside him in the all journey. In 10 minute later, they stop in front of an apartment building.

"Alright, Tokura. We're here!" he finally spoken.

"So, this is where you live?" she asked as they entered the block.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Did Miwa knows that you live here too, Kai?" she asked again as they in the elevator.

"Yap!"

"Uhm... I hope he's not come here to see you." she said as she a bit afraid.

"Don't worry about it. I did talk to him and he wouldn't be around until next week as promise."

"Are you sure?" she asked again as he nodded.

"What about your uncle? Did you have to tell that you have to clean someone houses after lose the wager." he smirk as he showed his lopsided grin with his eyes closed.

"No! Well... I've tell him that I've some 'after school's work', so he asked me to come home before 8 o'clock." she replies with anyone accent. "_Well, it's not my fault that you're got all lucky and I've to end up with my bad luck!_"

When they arrived at his place, Misaki saw two bedrooms, one bathroom and an open kitchen. It's looks like the place all clean and sparkly. There's no need to be cleaning here.

"Kai, are you sure your place need to tidy up?" she just asked, even so the according of the wager that the loser have to clean up the win's house.

"Stop complaint and come with me." he said as she follow him and went to the other room.

"_I'm not complaint! Do I?_"

On the way to the other room, she saw a few boxes with a stuffed in it. Even, so a few clearing supplies are prefers for her to use.

"What's that?" she asked.

"All boxes are my uncle's. He keeps his stuffs here until this Friday." he replied.

"Uhm... When his stuffs get here anyway?" she asked again.

"About a mouth or two?"

"Huh?" she a bit shocked.

"Don't worry, it not just some wired things was came out of the box now, can they?" he said as he left the room.

"So, you want me to clear only this room?" she asked again as he nodded. She took her blazer away as she folding her sleeve. "Okay! In that case, I'll begin the chores now."

"Well... Good luck with that."


	2. Day 2

Day 2

"I'm done! Well... most of them." Just before Misaki had to a few boxes filled with other stuffed like books and flies. "There no way I can tidy this room up on time?"

She is getting useful with an organized the stuffs. Well, she obviously used to organized the cards or other things at her family's store. Suddenly she can feel someone staring at her.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"What it is?" she wonder as she look at him, dressed in red shirt, dark blue jacket and black jeans.

"I'm going out for a while, so isn't okay if I left you on your own?"

"Yeah, sure!" she said as he walked out of his apartment and close the door.

She remembered it's raining outside, he's got no umbrella. She better gave an umbrella to Kai before he went into the elevator.

"Kai, wait!" she call his name as he look at her with an umbrella on her hand.

"What it is, Tokura?" he asked.

"You forget your umbrella. It's raining, so..." she said as she thrust the umbrella into his hand and now he seem to be blushing with no reason.

"Uhm... thanks, Tokura." Kai thank her as he hiding his blush.

"Have a nice day!" Misaki smiled and waving at him goodbye as he entered the elevator. She didn't realize that her acting like a newbie to her husband. "_What exactly am I doing just now?_"


	3. Day 3

Day 3

In the next day, Misaki just gotten back from school and she went straight to Kai's place. Today is a busy day for her, properly she's busy with her school work and other activities. She wonder if she have enough energy for clearing Kai's chores.

She continued with her part from last night. Suddenly, she found herself a box with a full of old clothes. When she looking at it, there was Kai's old clothes. It's looks quite old due of colour on the fabric and it seem to be worn a lot. She noticed a few small torn at each of the shirts. She also found a sewing kit with the other box. Maybe she could do some sewing today. Being organized the boxes in all the day is really bored her.

After a few hours, Misaki finally done with the sewing and then she end up falling asleep. At the door, Kai return with the groceries on his hand. He put the groceries away in the kitchen table and he straight to the room that where Misaki is. When he entered the room, he saw her lying on the floor, sleeping.

A few minute later, Kai take a blanket as he put on her because he don't want her caught a cold. He also put away the sewing kit from her and grabbed a few fabric as well. Suddenly, he realized something. This fabric that he took earlier was his old clothes. He can't believe that Misaki helping him sewing his old clothes.

It's looks like those clothes like a brand new. He smiled, well once in awhile. He could kiss her right now. He wonder if she noticed that he is going to kiss her when she was asleep. Suddenly, he lend to her and kiss her on the cheek.

"_Wait? What am I doing?_" Kai realized that he was too close to her. He stand back a bit and pretend it was never happened. He snapped himself to reality and went to a kitchen for prepared dinner.

A hour has past, Misaki suddenly awake from her short rest. She a bit shocked because someone covered her up with a blanket.

"I wonder what time it is?" she said as she scratching her head. She look at the clock on the wall. It was 8 o'clock. She was rushing out of the room with her beg and blazer. Suddenly, someone stopped her.

"What the rush, Tokura?" Kai a bit curious.

"Uhm... I've to go home now. Why did you awake me?" Misaki angry, on less more worrying if her Uncle Shin panicked and searching for her.

"What should I know that you're fallen asleep. Talk about sleeping on the job..." Kai tease Misaki as she gave him a scary gaze.

"Whatever! I'm leave now!" she said, before she stepped on foot out the door Kai grabbed her hand. "What it is now?"

"Even so, at less eat something before you heading back?" he said as his green eyes staring into her blue eyes. A strange feeling was bothering her all of the suddenly.

"No, thank you. I don't want any trouble." she said as she look away. He still dragged her until she sit on the chair.

When she at the table, she saw Kai served a rice in the bowl and give to her. In the middle of the table, there was a bowl beef stew and miso soup. Those portion are only for two person. She looked at it confusedly as she take the chopstick and took a bite of a beef stew after she said "Itadakimasu!".

She remembers when they going on the camping, he had showing his cooking skill. The same when they went to the summer resort. She stared at him for a moment before he stared back at her.

"You better eat before it gets cold." he said as he feed himself which she continued to dig in.

"Uhm... sorry!" she apologize.

They both eating their meal in complete silence at the table. Misaki almost finished her meal, Kai had finished his. He brought the bowl to the dish washer as he starts scrubbing the bowl with a sponge.

"You may leave if you finished your meal. Just don't forget to close the door." he said.

"Uhm, okay! Thank for the food." she said as she left the table and went to the door. Before she closed the door, she saw Kai doing the dishes all by himself.

She took the same path a way to the store as before. When she got back her Uncle Shin was relieved. Ever Miwa didn't gone back home yet.

"Hi, Misaki!" he greeted her.

"Oh! Hi, Miwa! Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Well, the manager need someone to cover your shift today. So, he let him a hand." said Miwa as he wink.

"Oh, really? Sorry about that, Miwa, Shin." she apologize.

"There no need to apologize, I know you're too busy with your school activities. Since Miwa always came here, he really don't mind if I asked him a favour." said Shin as he left Misaki and Miwa alone.

"Thanks, Miwa as usually." Misaki thanks Miwa.

"No problem! Since Kai don't wanna hang out with me for a week with a some reason..." he said as Misaki coughing like something stuck in her throat.

"Sorry... cough... cough... What were you said?" she asked as she pretend that she having no clue which Miwa have saying.

"I don't know. He's seem to me that he hiding something and I want to know what!" he demand it.

"Uhm... maybe he find himself a stronger fighter?" she guessing.

"Maybe... but still... ever so... it's looks like he keeping a secret from me. I still have to find out for myself, huh?" he said.

Misaki have to keep herself calm or else she have a long explanation to her uncle and the others. It's true that Kai and Miwa was close since they were young. It's properly possible he will know about their ridiculous wager.


	4. Day 4

Day 4

There was a white mist everywhere, she was walked alone somewhere like she was in the park with a blur vision. She felt nothing until suddenly she saw a figure, a male figure. She could barely see because of the mist. What she did realize that he's getting closer towards her and her back leaned against the tree. He also put his hands around her so she couldn't escape.

"H-how... how are you?" she said as she frightened. Suddenly, he leaned down with his lips warm against hers as he kiss her. She was a bit shocked as they broke their kiss.

"Misaki..." she heard someone called by her name. A voice, a gentle voice. Misaki stared through his eyes and she saw a pair of green eyes appeared from the mist.

"_Could it be..._"

In the next morning, Misaki began to awaken. She rubbed her bleary eyes and looked around the room. It's seem that she had a dream last night but somehow she couldn't remember what it is. She just a side of her dream as she stretched her body.

"Misaki, are up yet? Breakfast is ready." Shin called her name from down stairs.

"Okay!" she replied. She went to the bathroom and get dressed for school. After that, she went down stairs and have some breakfast at the kitchen. Shin preparing breakfast just for her and himself. Misaki eat a two slice of toast bread and butter. Shin began have a small chat with her after he finish chewing his food.

"So, Misaki. I hear Akari asked me about going shopping with you this Saturday?" he said.

"Yap! She said there having a big sale, so she asked me to go with her." she replied.

"Oh, okay! Said, about tonight. Can you stay with your friend's house? I'm going to see my friend at Osaka and I'm afraid that I coming home late, so..."

"Sure, I don't mind."

"That's great! I'll take the assistacat, so you don't need to worry about him. I'll call you as soon as I'm in Osaka, okay?" seen Shin is happy.

"When were you going Osaka anyway?"

"Around noon. I'm waited for my regular customer, he order 5 boost packs but he never came to pick it up. It's been 3 days since then... Mmm... maybe I should check that again." Shin mention about someone to Misaki.

"Really? How is it?" she asked, her tries to remember the regular customer how order 5 boost packs this Monday. She checked and checked... Suddenly, she's done.

"Are you sure is 'this Monday' or the next Monday?" Misaki remind her uncle about the order.

"Yes! Yes! Of course! Thanks, Misaki! I think that was Kai's orders." Shin remind to himself again.

"_K-Kai!_" she said as she gulped her drink. She almost spit her juice outer her mouth.

"It's something wrong, Misaki?" he asked her

"It's was... nothing... " she wiped her lip used a napkin. "_Why of all people around must be him?_"

* * *

><p>After school have just begun, Misaki didn't think which places she will stay night. She should asked Akari when those two since a close friends. But, Akari will be busy with her cousins came over tonight. It's best she didn't bother her. Maybe she better stay her house by herself just for one night. She had another option, but she going to hate it...<p>

Meanwhile at Kai's place...

"What? You want to stay here?" Kai raises one eyebrow as he look at her.

"Yap! But only one night! Beside I almost finish with those boxes, so..." said Misaki nervously.

"But, what about your uncle?" he asked the question again.

"He wouldn't be home tonight, so he said if I'm stay with my friend's place..."

"Mmm... I don't know, it's not such a good idea?" he kinder denied with this agreement.

"I know, but you said that your uncle will be coming this Friday, right? So, it's better I finish early. If it's okay to you, though..." she finished her explanation. A few minute later, Kai's finally spoken.

"Fine! Do ask your wish."

Kai leaves the room without looking at her. Misaki a bit relieved and worry at the same time. She remember why she have to cleaning up this room in the first. All boxes and the stuffs in it are Kai's uncle. Kai did said his uncle will coming over this Friday for his stuffs. So, she can finish with a few boxes left on time before 9 o'clock.

A few hours later, she finally finish with the last box. She look a the clock on the wall. It was 8:28 o'clock. It's about time she hits the shower before go to bed. It's best she asked the owner of this house before she used someone bathroom.

"Kai, can I..." Misaki suddenly froze. She saw Kai has a towel wrapped around his waist, so she couldn't see what was underneath. She also found out that he working out because of his 6 pack. His wet hair and drops of water are still running down his arms.

"I'm sorry!" she was madly blushing as she slam the door. She completely panicked. "_Oh no! This is bad? I didn't mean to see his... body..._"

Suddenly someone knock on the door, she tries to stay calmly and answered the door but she a bit shocked because of that this side of the door, she know that was nor other than Kai.

"You free to use the bathroom whatever you want to. Make sure you close all the light before you go off to bed." he said. After than, he went to his room and locked the door from the inside.

She opened the door and rushed to the bathroom as she expected nothing less. After she's done with a bathing, she went to the other room and she also locked the door from the inside. She can't believe it she let her guard down and saw a guy with a towel. She blushing red so badly like she gotten lose her mind. All of she think about it finish this wager as speed as possible. But it's turned up to be disaster.

She put her nightclothes and feed her into bed. She looked around the room, realize it was small and plain. There was a single bed here... well after tidy up the place as she laying just now. It will be empty by tomorrow. Look at the bright side. Only three days, she completely cleaning up by a long shoot... well, maybe. She finally back to her sense... for now...

In the next morning, Misaki wake up from her slumber. She looked outside of the room and her mind right now that she really need to used the bathroom and get ready for school. She remembered that she saw Kai in towel last night by accident or... on purpose... It's doesn't matter to her because right now she have to go to school.

After the bathing, she let herself dry and put on her school uniform. Misaki about to closed the door, she saw Kai preparing breakfast. It's seem there having tuna sandwich with a salad on the side. When Misaki at the table, Kai gave her a warm milk. She tries to forget about last and pretend it was never happened. She just have to smile, at the same time she become very shy to him.

A few minutes later, Misaki thanking Kai for the breakfast he just made and leave the house. When she was outside of the house, she breathing like she losing her oxygen when she was in space. She had to calming herself until it all over...as she thought... again...


	5. Day 5

Day 5

Today it's Friday. Misaki went to her school and Kai went his. Her eyes a bit sleepy as she yawning. She just entered her class as she saw Akari with cheerful face.

"Misaki!" she called her as she appeared.

"Oh! Morning, Akari." she replied.

"I can't wait this Saturday! I hope I can buy those cute outfits!" Akari smiled.

"Yeah, me too." said Misaki. Now she mention it, Misaki better tell Kai that she can't make it tomorrow morning instant she can make it in evening.

"Said Misaki. Do you think I can find a boyfriend there?" said Akari as she holding her face like she was blushing.

"Don't tell me that you're desperate, Akari." Misaki started to giggles.

"What about you, Misaki? Did you find someone admire you?" said Akari as Misaki a bit blushing.

"No... of course not!" said Misaki, she close her eyes as she put both hands on her waist.

"Come on, Misaki! You can only fallen in love once of your life time... when you were a high school student!" Akari encourage Misaki as she hugs her. Misaki sweat drops.

Speaking of love, Misaki didn't have that kind of feeling toward to anyone before, ever so she always surroundings with the boys. Asaka likes Ren as no need to hiding her feeling toward him. Yuri do care about Kenji and they both know each other a since of long times. A new couple is just began as Kourin do have a crush on Aichi all this time. As for the young couple, Kamui tries to be manly in front of Aichi's sister, Emi.

"Akari, maybe we better stop with this ridiculous fantasy of yours." said Misaki.

"But, Misaki. My fantasy something... well... incredible!" said Akari.

"_Well, it's hard to believe that too..._" Misaki thought.

"I heard if you dream of someone kiss you... it's must be romantic... they said the person who kissed you can become reality... Oh! I can't believe this!" said Akari as she holding her face, but this time she gotten steaming herself up.

"_I can't believe that you believe it all, Akari..._" Misaki smiled as sweat drops on her head again. Speaking of kiss, she remembered something about her dream last night and before that too. Her memory was suddenly coming back to her. If she was correct, she did have a dream about someone kissing her. But still, she can't remembered the person did kissing her. It's was completely blank.

"Misaki, did you have a dream of someone kiss you?" Akari asked.

"No... properly...not..." Misaki replied.

"I wonder if my prince charming kissing me tonight..." Akari completely blushing.

"_Oh dear..._"

It's true, Misaki do have a dream of someone kiss her. But, it's for the best that she keeping a secret of her dream from Akari.

* * *

><p>Another after school have just begun, Misaki thinking if she going back home for a while. Today is Kai's uncle was coming over to his place, so she better not to bother them. Ever the wager are still on, she should went to his place after his uncle left the place.<p>

At 6 o'clock, she went to his place with a packed in the paper bag that she carrying it. Shin wanted to gave her friend that she staying last night (she didn't mention to Shin that which her friend is). When she arrived at his place, she knocked at the door to be sure that he still at home.

The door was open, she saw Kai was wearing a white shirt with dark blue jeans. She was standing there right in front of him with a paper bag is still in her hand.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Hi. Can I come in." she greeted him back as he let her in. She sits politely on the sofa and then he also joining her as sits beside her.

"So, what bring you here, Tokura?" he finally spoked.

"Oh! Here, a souvenirs from Osaka that Shin went last night." she replied as she gave a paper bag to him. He was opened the present, it was a medium sized of cat figured.

"Maneki neko?" he raises one eyebrow.

"Sorry, that's the only souvenirs left. So, I was wondering to gave it to you." she a bit blushing.

"Thanks..." he replied. He put the cat aside at the coffee table.

"So... it's your uncle coming over?" she wonder. It's seem there no one else here beside him.

"Yeah, he already left just now." he replied.

"Oh... I see. He properly taking all his stuffs, right?" she said. She began to standing and went to the room. She saw the room was completely empty except the bed.

"I guess he did."

"There was nothing left? Well, I guess I... did it a good job, huh?" she smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah! But... still..."

All of a sudden, she felt him grab her one wrist and pushing her back against the wall. He pinned her other wrist against the wall and bent so that his lips were close to hers. Before she opened her eyes, she felt Kai leaning closer to her with a kiss, running his tongue along her jaw. Misaki felt her head spinning as she felt the tip of his tongue, it was really warm. Then slowly moving inside her mouth to meet her tongue passionately again and again.

She didn't know how long they have to kissing. He released her lips, he pulling away just enough to look into her blue eyes. He could see her face were closer to his, her lips parted, her cheeks bright pink. When she turned her head to him, she found herself staring into his green eyes. Green eyes as she thought of something. Suddenly, her memory was coming back to her once more. The unknown male figure was appearing in her dreams was... no one else but him... Toshiki Kai...

"Wait... please stop, Kai!" she begging him as she look away from him. He grabbed her face, gently. He kissed her again and this time it felt more like all the nerves in her body.

Suddenly someone at the door as it been knocked. On this side of the door, there was Miwa with a few CD movies and snacks in the huge bag.

"Kai! Are you home? I know I shouldn't came here for another three or four days. But, I bring some movies and snacks!" Miwa called him from outside the house.

They taking their time of moment, kissing. She let go of the kiss as she breathing deeply because he kissing her too rough.

"Miwa was coming..."

"Let him be..."

He pushed her down on the bed with the positioned himself on top. His hands supported beside her so that she doesn't get crushed under him. He slipped her green vest off form her slowly. He never realized how beautiful she was before. Today she wear a white tanktop with green skirt that match with her vest. He kissing her shoulders, her skin was soft to his lips. The smell of her hair so close to him drove her to the point of madness.

"Kai... no...stop!" she begged of him. He still continue what he doing. She was trembled in fear and she didn't tying to fight back.

Miwa still at the door, suddenly his phone was ringing and there was a text from someone. He replied the text and the same time he also texting Kai. A few minutes, Miwa left the building. Meanwhile somewhere in the room, Misaki a bit awkward in this position. Suddenly, Kai's phone was ringing and there a incoming text from Miwa.

"It's looks like he already left..." he said as he looked at his text from Miwa.

"_Really... thank goodness..._" she thought.

"Now, there... shall we continue..." he said as his left hand slid down to her right leg, which the opened slit of the skirt. She gasped because it caught her off guard. Misaki had no choice but to punched through his stomach. Kai getting off from her as he walked back.

"I'm sorry, Kai... but... this is too much!" she said as she grabbed her bag that she left off and leave the house. Misaki tries to hiding her blushing or better yet her tears.

Kai didn't realized what he's doing. The way of his actions is a bit too far from his dreams that he had. He did have a dream about kissing someone, a girl about a same age as him. In his dreams, she also have a pair blue eyes with a lilac hair. It's the same girl as her... Misaki Tokura...

"_Serve you right... She'll never want to see me again..._" he thought.


	6. Day 6

Day 6

Today it's Saturday. Misaki and Akari went to the shopping mall for shopping spree or shopping window. Akari was so happy. She should be because of all the outfit she wanted to trying on and on. Misaki still stuck in her daydream. She properly thinking about Kai's action from last night. She better forgot about it and try to enjoy the shopping while she still can.

"Misaki! Try this one on!" Akari encourage, forcing a black dress into Misaki's hands.

"Uhm... Akari, I really don't think I need a new dress right now." said Misaki as placing the dress back on the rack.

"Okay! How about this one?" Akari holding a turquoise floral dress and the other holding a cream pleated midi skirt with a matching top.

"Mmm... maybe I'll try them all." Misaki take the outfits from Akari's hand. She also take the black dress that Akari chooses earlier.

"Great! You go ahead."

"Do you want to try it too?" Misaki asked.

"Well, hello... I've trying all the clothes here a few minutes ago." Akari replied.

"Oh, really? Sorry about that!" Misaki apologize.

"No problem. Come on, let's see those outfit that I choose for you now." Akari sent Misaki in the fitting room. A few minutes later, Misaki now wearing a black dress with a black heel as well.

"Wow! You look beautiful, Misaki." said Akari.

"Thanks, Akari." Misaki thanking her as she looks herself through the mirror.

"Let's try the next one?" said Akari as Misaki went to the fitting room and change to another clothes. A few minutes later, she wearing a turquoise floral dress. After that, she wearing a cream pleated midi skirt with a matching top. Lastly, she wearing a walter women's teal chiffon party dress. Akari keep praising Misaki's inner beauty as she blushing.

"Are we done yet?" Misaki asked.

"Well, it's almost lunch time...let's go!" said Akari.

After they finished paying the clothes, they went to the cafe near the mall at the cross the street. When they went inside the cafe, there was a lot of people coming here for lunch.

"Oh no! Don't tell me there no table left?" said Akari with disappointed.

"It's looks like it." Misaki making sense.

"Well, I guess we have to find somewhere else to eat then, huh?"

"Misaki?" said a voice was coming from the nearer table. When Misaki looked at the person that called her name, she saw Miwa was all alone at that table. She went to him as he greeted. "Hi!"

"Hi, Miwa. Why are you doing here... by yourself anyway?" Misaki asked.

"Well, I gotten meeting with Kai. I guess I was wrong." Miwa kinder a bit disappointed. Misaki a bit shocked that Miwa mention Kai to her. She better calm herself. Before than, someone putting her away and that was Akari.

"Said, Misaki. How that guy with blonde spike with pink hoddie over there." Akari asked.

"Oh, that's Miwa. Why?" Misaki wondering.

"Are you guys close?" Akari asked again.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did he came to the store more offer? I mean not here... yours... I mean your family store." Akari a bit articulate all of the sudden.

"Yap! Sometimes he always cover my shift when I wasn't around the store. He also a big helpful." Misaki replied again.

"Inspiring!" said Akari as she's holding her fingers together. Her eyes was shining bright.

* * *

><p>At first, Misaki decided to eat lunch somewhere else, but Akari so stubborn that she want to eating here. At the same time, Miwa is offering them a seat.<p>

"This isn't okay, Miwa?" Misaki asked.

"It's no biggie. Since 'our' plan not working out so... I about to leave anyway... Bye!" Miwa smiled as he waved at them. But somehow someone else stopped him to leave the cafe.

"Wait!" said Akari, trying to be brave for asking him if he would like to join lunch with them. "Would you like to join lunch with us? If you have other plan, I don't mind..."

"Sure. I would love too." said Miwa.

"Okay!" Akari look very happy like always.

When they have a seat, they took the menu and ordered something. Misaki ordered a fish and chips and yam pearl milk tea. Akari ordered a BLT sandwich and a chocolate chip mint milkshake. Miwa ordered a hamburger and banana milkshake. After they done ordered the food, they started talking something. It's really take a while as Miwa talking more to Akari than Misaki. They keep talking and talking until their foods have arrived. When their foods on their table, they begin to eating. Akari have something on her lips and Miwa helping her as he wiped used a napkin. He know what went through her mind, but she began blushing cautiously herself. It's seem to Misaki noticed that her friend started to like him.

"Said Misaki... do you want to go to the dance ball with us, tonight?" said Miwa.

"Dance ball?" Misaki a bit confused.

"Oh, Ren and Asaka told us about the ball last night... well, there more like a masked ball..." said Miwa.

"Masked ball! I love too! I meant... isn't okay I can go... I meant... I not a same club as Misaki was, you know?" said Akira, excited and yet a bit shy.

"Don't worry Akira. You can come. And... I... don't mind to be your date... I meant... your dance partner!" said Miwa, excited but better yet nervous and embarrassed as he scratching his head. Misaki take that back, they both like each other.

"So, Misaki! Can you go?" Akari asked her as she waited for Misaki to response her back.

"Sure... I'll talk to Shin about this..." said Misaki.

"Really? That's great!" Akari smiled. Misaki was sweat-drop.

"I heard the other would like to come to the ball. As Kai... well, if I dragged him too... Am I right, Misaki?" Miwa smiled at her. But what he didn't know that Misaki feeling uneasy when he mention about Kai. She had to keep that secret of hers and him from them as possible.

"Is anything wrong?" Akari looked at Misaki.

"You look a little tense. Are you okay?" add Miwa.

"Oh! I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" Misaki keep her cool. But inside her mind, completely panic.

"Oh! Are you worry about having a date... I meant having a dance partner at the ball?" said Akari.

"What was that? A dance partner?" Misaki a bit shock.

"Don't you worry, Misaki. If you don't have a date... I meant a dance partner I'll asking Kai to be your partner for tonight ball." Miwa just make a joke but it wasn't funny for Misaki.

"_What? Dance with Kai?_" Misaki begin to losing her cool.

"I'm just joking, Misaki. Don't take this thing, seriously. Or you may turning like Kai." Miwa teasing Misaki.

"What? Don't similar to me with Kai, Miwa!" Misaki looked away, hoping she would hide her flushed cheeks from them.

"Ha! Ha! I saw that!" said Akari.

"Saw what?" Misaki panicky.

"Oh! Sorry but I have to go now! Today is my treat, so I'll paying all the food that you girls order earlier." Miwa smiled.

"Are you sure? I... I'll paying you back later then..." said Akari nervously.

"There no need for that." said Miwa.

"Thanks Miwa. You're a good friend!" said Misaki.

"You're welcome, Misaki. I'll see you later, Akari." Miwa wink only at Akari. He went to the cashier and paying the foods. He waved at the girls and leave the cafe. When he already leave the cafe, Akari looked at Misaki with curious face.

"Misaki... tell me, how this Kai person anyway?"

"What? How?" Misaki pretend that she didn't heard clearly.

"Oh come on, Misaki. Even Miwa said that you and this guy are close... well... sometimes..." said Akari.

"Me and Kai close? No, no, we just old team-mate that all! You know, Team Quadrifoglio. Q4 for short." said Misaki.

"Really? I though it was Team Overthrow? Oh, wait! That's Miwa's team!" said Akari with a funny face.

"Gezz, Akari. I didn't know you and Miwa are completely close, just for one day?" said Misaki.

"What? Me and Miwa? No, no, you just friend! Ha... Ha... Is it that obvious?" said Akari with a small blush on her cheek.

"Well, I don't speak... flattered or certain matter... maybe you possibly..."

"In love? Me? With Miwa? You think he like me too?" Akari excited and feel worried at the same time.

"I don't know, but you can asked him." said Misaki calmly.

"Maybe I should... maybe I'll tell him, tonight!"


	7. Day 6 (Night Time)

Sorry for taking you guys so long, I don't know how to continued the stories but this will do... please enjoy... :)

* * *

><p>Day 6 (Night Time)<p>

Tonight, the Asteroid Headquarters having a masked ball party. A party, which the guests wear masks and costumes. Inside the building, seem there was Kamui, Naoki and Shingo was hiding with the crowds nearer at the buffet table.

"Yummy! That's was delicious meal I ever had!" said Naoki as he eating his plate of grilled meat, now he's wearing a black tuxedo with tangerine tie.

"You said it, Naoki!" said Kamui, he's also wearing a black tuxedo with orange butterfly tie.

"It's Mr Ishida to you!" said Naoki.

"This is no time to eat!" said Shingo, he's also wearing a bit light blue tuxedo with white butterfly tie.

"Why you're so plug up all of sudden?" Naoki asked.

"Do you see? Tonight it the night, we're guy asked the girl for a dance at the dance floor! This time, I'll asked one of the Ultra-Rare for a dance! And I'll!" Shingo determiner to do this.

"Well, good luck with that!" Naoki replied. Then he would like asked Kamui that is he have a dance partner. If he doesn't have. That means, the two of them will enjoy the party without a dance partner. "How about you, Kamui. Do you have a date?"

"W-what? What do you saying that?" Kamui got blushed. Now to think of it, all he ever wanted to dance with his dream girl, Emi Sendou.

"I only asked, that's all!" Naoki smiled.

"Well, well, you look enjoy yourself, Naoki." said a girl with deep red hair (I was confused of her hair's colour between purple or red in this series) and red eyes. She also wears glasses. Now, she's wearing a red dress with a bit butterfly prints. A flower hair band for her accessories. Still she holding a red mask with a stick in her hand.

"Oh, is you!" Naoki a bit surprise to see her with a dress this fine evening.

"How's that, Naoki?" Kamui saw Naoki with this unknown girl.

"Oh, she..."

"I'm Maki Nagashiro, a member of the Miyaji Academy Student Council. It's nice to meet you." said Maki as she introduce herself.

"Oh! I'm the great Kamui Katsuragi. It's nice to meet you too." Kamui replied.

"So... What are you doing here anywhere?" Naoki asked.

"I was been invite the party from Kourin Tatsunagi. Have you see her? I just want to thanking her."

"Well, she properly with Aichi right now. At the dance floor, I guess..." Naoki explain as they saw Aichi was dancing with Kourin just now.

"Since we all here, perhaps... I meant... how about you asked me for a dance?" Maki offering Naoki, if he wanted to.

"What? Me? Err... sure!" Naoki a bit shy with a smell blushed on his cheek all of the sudden. Ever Shingo a big one shocked that Naoki got a dance partner before him. 'That's not fair!', what it saying on Shingo's mind. Naoki does know how to make he feel miserable. Kamui was was sweat-drop.

A moment later, he saw Misaki, Akari and Miwa just came in from the front door. So, he called them as they talked toward him.

"Hi, Misaki, Akari and Miwa!" he greet them.

"Hi! Wow! You look studded in tuxedo, Kamui. I bet Emi surprised to see you." Akari teasing Kamui as he gone all blushed. Kamui tried to keep his cool but failed. Now, Akari wearing a pink fuchsia dress with a bit flower prints. A light red hair band for her accessories.

"Hey, I saw Mai with Eiji and Renji? But I didn't saw Emi anywhere?" Miwa a bit curious as they watched Mai was dancing with Eiji and Reiji as they taking turn. Well, sharing is caring. Now Miwa wearing a black tuxedo with pink tie.

"Kamui, you're not upset that Emi not here, are you?" said Misaki. Now, she's wearing a green turquoise dress. There also a flower on her hair as her accessories.

"No! Well... a bit... " Kamui's inspiration faces was easy to read. At the same time, he's also easy to teasing too.

"Misaki! Akari! Miwa! Kamui!" a young girl voice called for Misaki and the other too. Kamui recognized that voice. When he looked at her, he started to give them of his funny reaction as they sweat-drop. Now, Emi wearing a light pink dress, matched ribbon on her head as her accessories.

"Emi, there you're. I thought you didn't make it?" said Miwa.

"Oh, really? Maybe things have changed?" said Emi. What in Kamui's thoughts was, 'It's must be destiny!'

"Wow! Emi, you look cute tonight!" Akari smiled. Miwa held out his elbow on Kamui, gently.

"Thank you, Akari." Emi smiled back. She walked toward Kamui, they three will be surprised as she going to saying something to Kamui that she never ever said before. "Said, Kamui. Do you want to dance with me?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Kamui didn't believed his ears. Or he's just dreaming.

"Seem Mai, Eiji and Reiji have a lot a fun there, so... I was wondering if you want to dance with me?" Emi repeated her sentences earlier.

"Would I!" Kamui freaking out. Suddenly he tries to keep his cool. "I meant... uhm... sure..."

"Well, let go, then!" said Emi. Kamui said bye to them as he and Emi talked on the dance floor. They also met with Mai, Eiji and Reiji. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, Akari. Can I have this dance?" Miwa smiled at Akari as he offered her his hand. Akari looked at Misaki, she nodded yes as her answer. Akari waved at Misaki as they both talked on the dance floor.

More people arrived and many of them came with a partner. The band continued to play as many couples began to dance. Misaki now was left alone with no partner. She watched the couples dancing and having fun. She also saw Ren and Asaka was dancing alone with another couple like Tetsu and Suiko.

Suddenly a boy's wearing a white tuxedo with blue tie was walked toward her. Misaki barely noticed that someone was stand right next to her because of this crowded.

"Hey, baby girl? Do you wanna dance with me?" he said. When Misaki looked at him, she in the huge shocked because she know him when her team went to the Vanguard Circuit in Singapore. He's really annoying and he also used the same deck as her, her old deck as recall. He's also in Team Divination.

"You? You-"

"Horoscope, at your service." he said as he bow to her. Suddenly, he kept staring at her carefully. "You're very look familiar? Do we ever meet before, babe?"

"No..." she lying.

"I don't know why, but I think this is must be love!" he started to flirt with her again. As for her, she tries to get away from him. At the same time, someone, male, grabbed her hand and making their way to the dance floor.

Misaki gasped as his still holding her hand. She can barely see his face because he's wearing a black and red mask. He's also wearing a black tuxedo with red butterfly tie. A black hat as his accessories. Without speaking, he put his hands on her waist and began dancing with her. She panicked at first, but somehow she don't know how she feel comfortable when she was dancing with him. It's feel like that she know him before, but where? When he getting closer to her, she 'accidentally' step on his feet with her heel.

"I'm sorry!" Misaki apologize with a small blushed on her both cheek.

"There's no need to apologize. To tell you the truth, you didn't know how to dance either. So, I keep dodging to avoid stepping on your feet. And I don't mind if you put your feet on my shoes." he chuckled.

"What am I look like, 5?" Misaki a bit furious. She can only imagine, putting her feet on his shoes when they was dancing like a child dancing with her father. The guy with the mask really enjoy teasing her. She keep hiding her blushed from him like she hide her true emotions. In the crowds, Akari saw her friend finally got a dance partner. Miwa saw that too, as well.

"_This is going to be interesting... I'll asked Misaki later. But, now... let's enjoy the party, all night long!_" Akari whispering, smile with joy.


End file.
